TRADUCTION! Journal Of Ema Skye: The Concert
by KimyApple
Summary: TRADUCTION! Une fille, un concert et un minet glamouré...


**CECI EST UNE TRADUCTION, TOUTE L'HISTOIRE EST DE _SABRILUNA_ & TOUT LES PERSONNAGES SONT A _CAPCOM_. RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT.**

**THIS IS A TRADUCTION, ALL THE STORY BELONGS TO _SABRILUNA_ & CHARACTERS BELONG TO _CAPCOM_. I OWN NOTHING.**

Cher Journal,

« Aller, Fräulein, viens à mon concert demain soir ! Ca va être drôle ! Fais le pour moi, ja ? » C'est ce que la rock star, Klavier Gavin m'a dit hier soir au téléphone pendant que j'étais en train de mâcher calmement mes Snackoos au chocolat. C'était un bon et délicieux moment, mais où suis-je maintenant ? La réponse est simple… à un concert des Gavinners… whoopee..

Si vous me le demandez, les Gavinners ne sont pas un si bon groupe que ça et leurs chansons ne sont pas si bien non plus. Et comme à chaque fois, des milliers de jeunes filles sauvages ce sont déplacées pour leur concert. Et je suis plus que fière de dire que je ne suis pas l'une d'entre elles. S'il y a bien quelque chose que je méprise, non, que je déteste, c'est Klavier Gavin. Vous savez, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses vêtements stylés et … ses yeux… ses yeux bleus… ! Attends… je n'étais pas en train de décrire ses yeux, je veux dire, j'étais… mais vous savez qu'il ressemble à et… oh et puis, oubliez ce que je viens de dire.

Bon, revenons à nos moutons. C'était le milieu de la chanson _Sérénade pour une guitare_, quand j'ai commencé à fermer mes yeux et à me laisser bercer par le son de la musique. Puis, j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire, et évidement, je suis sorti de cet état second dans lequel j'étais. J'ai regardé tout autour de moi pour m'assurer que personne ne m'avais vu apprécier la musique. J'étais là pour faire plaisir à Klavier, pas pour m'amuser.

Soudainement, la douce musique s'arrêta, Klavier attrapa le micro et cria : « Okay ! C'est la fin de la première partie, nous allons faire une courte pose, détendez-vous avant que la deuxième partie ne commence ! »

Pourquoi avais-je l'impression qu'il me regardait directement quand il a dit ça ?

Je me leva de ma chaise et alla jusqu'à la loge de Klavier.

Tyler, le grand garde du corps, qui gardait la loge de Klavier me souris et dit : « Ah ! Détective Skye, Klavier vous attend. »

Je roulai des yeux, cette stupide rock star est probablement en train d'attendre n'importe quelle adolescente de la planète.

J'ouvrai la porte et entendu une voix bien trop familière : « Ah ! Fräulein, tu es là ! »

« Salut… Klavier. » Je m'assis alors sur le canapé le plus loin possible de lui, mais il bougea… et vint s'asseoir juste à côté de moi.

Je le regardai et dit :

« Evidement, tu ne comprend pas le concept d'espace personnel. »

Il haussa les épaules avec un sourire suffisant, ce que m'a agacé… d'une bonne façon.

« Alors Fräulein, tu aimes le concert, ja ? » m'a-t-il demandé en volant mes lunettes roses et en les mettant sur lui.

En souriant, je les ai repris et les ai mises dans ma poche.

« Aimer le concert ? Moi ? Pff ! Impossible ! »

Klavier sourit. « Fräulein, ne me mens pas, j'ai réussi à voir que tu aimais _Sérénade pour une guitare _»

Oh… Attend, pourquoi avec toutes les adolescentes dans la salle, il me regardait pendant qu'il jouait ? « Es-tu sur que ce n'étais pas une autre Ema Skye que tu as vu ? Tu sais, avec une autre blouse de labo' et d'autres lunettes roses ? »

« Nein, Nein, Nein, je suis sur que c'était toi. Je ne te confondrais jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Je pouvais pratiquement me sentir rougir mais évidement, comme toujours, Klavier ruina le moment.

« Ah, Fräulein détective, en parlant de ça, pourquoi portes-tu ta blouse de labo' aujourd'hui ? C'est ton jour de congé, ja ? »

Offensée, je regardai mes pieds et répondit : « Pour un détective, il n'y a JAMAIS de jour de congé ». Sur ces mots, je partie.

Klavier rigola. « Okay Fräulein, ne soit pas vexée à propos de ça. »

Si seulement j'avais mes Snackoos… c'est tout ce que je vais dire.

Subitement, il s'approcha plus près de moi. (C'est ce que je disais plus tôt : il ne comprend pas le concept d'espace personnel !)

Trop près, Klavier, beaucoup trop près.

Heureusement, Tyler apparu derrière la porte. « 5 minutes avant le show, M. Gavin ». Klavier grogna.

« Très bien, merci Tyler.»

Tyler fit un signe de la tête et parti.

« Okay, ma petite Fräulein, le show va bien commencer », il me tendit sa main « Tu me suis ? »

Hésitante, je pris sa main et il m'a raccompagné jusqu'à mon siège en agissant comme un gentleman, je ne le connaissais pas comme ça.

Après m'être assise, je soupirai, pourquoi dois-je me soucier de lui sans cesse ?

Trois minutes après, le show recommença, Klavier pris le micro :

« Hey tout le monde ! Nous allons commencer la seconde partie avec une nouvelle chanson que j'ai écrite appelée _Plus que l'amour_, elle est dédiée à ma Fräulein Détective, Ema Skye. » Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de commencer la chanson.

Croyez-moi, je voulu lui jeter un géant Snackoos, tout droit sur lui. Mais je n'ai pas pu, parce que la chanson était trop belle.

A la prochaine fois,

Ema Skye.


End file.
